Compatriotas
by MonkaYazar
Summary: En un universo donde buu nunca existio, Goten y Trunks no se conocen. Juntos armaran el rompecabezas de su vida pero ¿como se llevaran el Mini- vegeta con el inocente Goten?¿acasos seran los unicos sayayin?¿habra chicas? si quieren saberlo entren...


Hola soy Monka y espero que les guste este fic por el que he pensado en semanas.

**Declaración:**Dragón Ball ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo me divierto jugando con ellos y mi imaginación.

Aclaración: (Contexto) Bueno Trunks y Goten nunca antes se conocieron, sin embargo a los 13 años toca la coincidencia que son compañeros de clase.

**Capitulo 1: primer día de clases**

— ¡Goten despierta! — escucho el susodicho en su pieza cuando vio a su versión mas grande sonriéndole.

— ¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Bueno, la verdad Goku no era del tipo de padres que se preocupaba de que sus hijos se despertaran temprano.

—Bueno, ya se te hace tarde y tu mama me dijo que te despertara. Ahora ve a desayunar o me comeré tu desayuno —Dijo esto ultimo riendo.

Goku bajaba pensando en lo pacifica que era la vida del menor de sus hijos, no era que esto no le gustara, pero a el y a Gohan le habían tocado enfrentar situaciones peores en la vida. Goku entrenaba con el prácticamente casi todos los días, bueno excepto cuando Milk lo regañaba diciéndole que tenia que estudiar. Pero siempre se preguntaba si eso era suficiente. No tenia con quien más entrenar después de todo Gohan ahora era un hombre de familia y un trabajador de la sociedad. Ellos eran los únicos sayayin. Bueno estaba… Una ola de recuerdos vino por la cabeza recordándole de la pelea de Freezer y Cell.

Goten bajaba a desayunar no sabia como se había quedado dormido, justo lo que menos quería, hoy día era su primer día de clases en una escuela.

Desayuno como todo un sayayin en tiempo de crisis, luego se vistió y después se fue a buscar a Lena.

Cuando iba a salir por la puerta:

—Vaya, ¿Así que recién ibas a salir de casa? —Le pregunto una chica de melena pelirroja de mas o menos 13 años, delgada y con ojos azules —Menos mal que me adelante.

-Buenos días Lena- Saludo Goten—Entonces ¿Estas lista?

—Claro.

Los dos eran mejores amigos, Lena era uno de los pocos niños que Vivian en la montaña. Sin más salieron de la pequeña casa de Goten y fueron al patio.

—Bien, ¡nube voladora!- Grito el moreno.

— ¿Vamos a ir en la nube voladora? — Pregunto la chica sorprendida —Había pensado que tú me llevarías, me dijiste que eras más rápido.

— Si, pero llevar tanto peso todos los días seria molesto— Respondió Goten intentando molestar a su amiga.

— ¡Ya veras! —La chica iba a golpearlo pero Goten la detuvo muy suavemente, hasta para un sayayin.

— ¡No! —Exclamo elevando un poco la voz- no quieres tener una fractura de nuevo ¿verdad?

Lo cierto era que si un humano sin fuerza llegaba a golpear a un sayayin, el resultado seria un humano dañado, se explica mejor en esta formula:

Humano golpeando +Sayayin Fuerte: Humano Fracturado.

Cuando Lena proceso esa ecuación se subieron a la nube para volar hacia la ciudad del oeste.

—Goten te quería dar las gracias por todo esto. — Le dijo la chica.

—Es solo transportarte. —Le comento Goten con una sonrisa al estilo Goku— Aparte tú entraste gracias a que sabes tocar música.

—Si bueno, pero seria imposible ir todos los días de no ser por que me llevas—Hablo pensando- Aparte tu también entraste gracias a que sabes pelear.

—Si, es una muy buena escuela— Dijo repitiendo lo que le había dicho su mama.

—Si es una de las mas importantes—Exclamo emocionada—Sabes que va a estar Trunks Brieft.

— ¿Quién es Trunks Brieft? — pregunto inocentemente Goten.

— ¿Qué? Como no sabes, es el nieto y el hijo de 2 de los científicos más importantes de nuestra época, es el heredero de la corporación cápsula y eso sin mencionar que es guapo.

_¿Brieft?, ese apellido me suena, quizás lo he escuchado en la tele o algo así._

Ya en la escuela….

—Goten espera iré al baño y vuelvo. Resérvame un asiento. — Le pidió la colorida.

Goten busco 2 lugares disponible, encontró uno y alado estaba vacío, al otro lado estaba sentada una chica rubia de pelo largo. Cuando llego Lena y vio su asiento, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando un chico le quito la silla y cayó al suelo.

—Disculpa pero yo me sentare aquí. —Le dijo un chico de pelo lila.

—Oye tu eres… —empezó a balbucear Lena, no sabia que hacer o decir, era una situación tan incomoda.

— ¡Oye!- grito Goten al chico— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque era mi asiento y me quería sentar ahí. — le respondió.

— ¡Mas te vale no volver a hacer algo así! o...

— ¿o si no que? —Dijo el otro chico molestándolo.

— ¡Goten! — Grito Lena— No le hagas caso, no queremos problemas el primer día. — se sentó en el asiento de delante de Goten, que por suerte estaba vació.

—Goten—Le susurro Lena— Ese es Trunks, del que te hable.

— ¿No me digas que lo defendiste solo por que es famoso? —dijo Goten algo irritado.

-No tonto, si lo golpeabas el iba a salir seriamente dañado y te ibas a meter en problemas.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Goten.

-Somos becados Goten!- le respondió Lena- Si somos involucrados en algo malo nos echaran sin dudarlo.

Luego llego la maestra que dio el típico discurso de inicio de año. Y los hizo presentarse, el primero fue Trunks.

—Mucho gusto, soy Trunks Vegeta Brieft y vivo en la corporación cápsula cerca de aquí, Quizás han escuchado de mi abuelo el doctor Brieft o de mi madre Bulma.

Toda la clase estaba sorprendida y eso irritaba a Goten.

_Claro es todo un personaje! Es un idiota!, no entiendo como todos lo ven con asombro después de lo que hizo, seguramente es de esos chicos con complejos de superioridad._

—Tu turno— Le indico la maestra a Goten algo asustada, este sin darse cuenta estaba destruyendo una parte del piso con su pie.

—Lo... lo siento— Dijo este avergonzado —Bueno, soy Goten Son, tengo 13 y vivo en las montaña Paoz! Vivo con mis padres y cerca vive la familia de mi hermano. Me gustan las artes marciales. —Dijo poniéndose la mano detrás como cualquier Son.

—Interesante – Se escucho decir a Trunks con una sonrisa malévola— Yo también práctico.

…

—Ese chico es irritante— Le comentaba Goten a Lena en el recreo— Me ha arruinado la primera clase.

—Goten, no te dejes alterar —Le decía su amiga— Mira, tu tienes el poder para destrozarlo con una sola mano, el no sabe con quien se mete.

— ¡Tienes razón!—La miraba desafiante— En el club de artes marciales lo sabrá.

En la escuela tenían la obligación de inscribirse en un club, obviamente la sangre sayayin influyo en la decisión de Goten y Trunks, sin hablarse, desde que Goten había dicho que le gustaban las artes marciales, ambos chicos llegaron al acuerdo de estar en ese club, claramente serian los miembros mas difíciles de vencer.

— ¡NO! — Lena grito— ¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen? Te deberías inscribir en otro club.

—No se puede— hablo Goten mas calmado —El trato era que me dejaban entrar en la escuela si me unía al club de Artes Marciales. Al parecer su equipo es bastante malo.

—Solo —Se escucho el timbre de fin de recreo mientras hablaba Lena —Intenta comportarte.

Ambos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, Física avanzada, en el laboratorio científico de la escuela.

—Buenas Tardes— Saludaba una profesora — Esta clase es Física, siempre haremos experimentos, estarán siempre en parejas dadas. No se pueden cambiar y será así durante todo el año. Pero no se preocupen tendremos experimentos bastante sencillos y divertidos. El primero es hacer un Cohete de Agua.(1) Así que lo haremos en 2 clases y luego los lanzaremos en la tercera.- ah eso varios alumnos se emocionaron.

— ¡Un cohete! se ve muy interesante. —Comento una estudiante.

— ¡Si ya quiero que los lancemos! —Grito un chico.

Dio la casualidad que a Lena le toco con Trunks, como Trunks es científico terminaron antes que el resto, avanzaron lo necesario.

—Mira— Comenzó a hablar el niño de ojos azules, después que terminaba de hacer los últimos ajustes al cohete—Te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso.

—Genial— Exclamo la chica, la verdad se emociono, no podía negar que Trunks era un chico muy guapo para la edad y que, aunque le había hecho algo malo, ella sentía un poco de atracción por el—Sabia que no eras un mal chico. ¿No vas a volver hacer algo así verdad?

—Claro que no, con tal que te alejes de Goten— Le respondió.

— ¡¿Qué? —Grito como si hubiera escuchado mal—Estas demente— Ya había perdido su compostura- El es mi amigo de la infancia ¿Por qué tendría que alejarme de el?

— Pues es porque…. —Dijo— El es un sujeto peligroso. — Apenas dijo eso, fue como un balde de agua fría para Lena ¿peligroso? _Bueno el es muy muy fuerte y podría destruir todo lo que quisiera, si se puede considerar peligroso, pero, él no es así. Es uno de los sujetos menos agresivos que conozco. ¿Pero como se habrá dado cuenta?_

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando se dio cuenta que ya había sonado el timbre de recreo y que el chico que estaba a su lado antes, ya no estaba y que el que la estaba esperando era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Se comporto bien el señor presumido? —Le pregunto Goten

—Goten— Suspiro Lena—Creo que sabe algo.

— ¿a que te refieres? —Pregunto Goten sorprendido

—Creo que sabe lo que eres. — Le respondió Lena

Mientras que en otro lugar del patio de recreo estaba conversando una chica rubia con Trunks.

—Trunks ¿Qué te pasa hoy día idiota? — Le gritaba enojadamente la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Marón?—Le dijo a la chica, como si no supiera de que hablara, sabia que la chica se enojaría pero es que a el le gustaba verla enojada.

— ¿Que a que me refiero? Pues me refiero a lo de la silla, y también pude escuchar lo que hablabas con esa chica.

—Que acaso te pusiste _celosa_—Dijo intentando hablar en tono sensual para un niño de 14 años, aunque al ser Trunks, no necesitaba mucho para ser sensual.

_Idiotaa!_—Pensaba Marón—_¿Por que de todas las familias con las cuales me pude haber hospedado me toco una donde había chico que tuviera un ego tan grande, Kamisama?_

La chica rubia provenía de la isla de la tortuga lejos de la capital, era una isla muy pequeña, y obviamente no cabía más que su casa en ella. Sus padres, que no tenían mucho dinero, decidieron pedirle alojamiento a una amiga de su padre, era una señora con mucho dinero, una mansión y una empresa, por esto no seria problema. Pero a veces la pequeña joven se arrepentía, tenia que lidiar con cada personaje, el carácter de vegeta, las excentricidades de Bulma, la confusión de sus sentimientos por Trunks, que a veces sentía que lo quería pero el muy idiota lo arruinaba todo, pero bueno de alguna forma era su mejor amigo en la capital, también tenia que lidiar con ser la niñera de Bra y también tolerar sus mañas. Para colmo la timidez de la chica no la ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Marón? —Le pregunto el joven de pelo violeta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Trunks— Respondió Bra— ¿En que estaba? a si, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro con ese chico Son?

—Pues el no es normal. — Respondió Trunks

— ¿A que te refieres?- Lo cuestiono la rubia esperándose lo peor

Mientras tanto una chica de pelo morado también escuchaba toda la conversación.

Mas rato en clase de Literatura Trunks se decidió sentar lo más atrás posible, quería vagar en sus pensamientos y analizar lo que había pasado y no quería que su profesor lo viera o le preguntara algo de la clase. Apenas llego sintió algo en el , que tenia una fuerza un poco sobrehumana , la verdad cuando hizo lo de la silla solo lo hizo para ver cuanta fuerza tenia, pero se sorprendió de sobre manera ver que se elevo hasta un poco mas del doble de lo que estaba antes. Y eso con un pequeño enojo. _Entonces este chico no es cualquiera ¿quizás es un sayayin? No imposible los únicos sayayin en la tierra somos yo y mi papa. Nunca e escuchado de otros mas. Entonces es otra criatura de otro lugar, puede ser peligroso y si esa chica se acerca mucho ella puede resultar muy dañada o muerta, es mi deber como protector de la tierra saber su objetivo y luego eliminarlo. Bueno es algo bastante interesante, será mejor no decirle a papa o mama porque mama se preocuparía y papa lo destruiría y me diría cobarde._

Afortunadamente después de literatura ya se podían retirar, así que el chico se junto con Marrón, afuera del colegio para ya irse a casa pero…

—Trunks— ¿Voy a buscar a Bra a la escuela vienes? — Le ofreció su mejor amiga.

—Me gustaría, pero tengo que llegar luego a casa para entrenar con Papa.

—Esta bien, nos vemos allá— dijo la rubia algo decepcionada.

El camino a su casa era unas 6 cuadras, que el prefería caminar, al parecer tenia miedo que lo vieran o algo así. Pero de la nada…

—Hola— apareció una chica por delante de el, la chica era de pelo morado, unos ojos grises grandes, delgada y del mismo tamaño que Trunks. Obviamente era una chica bonita pero eso no le intereso a Trunks.

— Emmm ¿Hola? —dijo el chico, algo molesto por la sorpresa. Mientras que seguían caminando

— ¿Tu eres Trunks Brieft verdad? —Le pregunto la chica inocentemente

— Ahh, si soy yo— Respondió asintiendo algo disgustado por encontrarse con una "admiradora"

—Yo soy Channel, somos compañeros de clase, pero aun si no nos presentamos formalmente hoy.

—Si, no tuve el gusto—Dijo el chico algo irónico

—Vaya tu eres un prestigioso heredero, Trunks— Comento Channel— Mi padre siempre dice que la gente como tu, tiene orígenes oscuro pero tu no ¿Verdad?

— ¿Origen oscuro? —Respondió Trunks sobresaltándose- no se a lo que te refieres pero mi origen es de lo mas normal que hay.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto la chica ahora ella irónicamente— Pues sabes siempre e intentado averiguar de ti y tu familia y siempre se dice que tu padre proviene de tierras extranjeras, pero nunca e sabido cual es esa otra mitad tuya.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — Dijo Trunks deteniéndose— No doy entrevistas, y no creo que sea muy importante para ti el origen de mi padre. Así que déjame solo.

—Esta bien— dijo la chica riéndose un poco —Pero no creas que no lo se. — sin mas se alejo.

—Espera pero…._lo sabe, esa chica debe estar loca, pero sin embargo supo hacer la pregunta exacta. ¿Sabrá algo? ¿Quién es? Dijo que se llamaba Chanel. Todo esta muy extraño como es que ella sospecha algo, y también aparece ese chico ¿acaso se conocerán? No los vi hablar__**.**_

…

Hacer un cohete de agua es bastante sencillo, se puede hacer con una botella de plástico y otros materiales. Después gracias a la expresión puede volar hacia el cielo.


End file.
